villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arcturus Mengsk
Arcturus Mengsk is a prominent antagonist in the StarCraft real-time strategy PC game series by Blizzard. He is a Terran born on the planet Korhal IV who lead a rebel faction known as The Sons of Korhal with his fellow Korhalians against the oppressive Confederacy of Man who dominated the Koprulu sector. History Arcturus ultimately succeeded in overthrowing the Confederacy using genocidal tactics and treason and was responsible for abandoning former Confederate assassin Sarah Kerrigan, on Tarsonis, which resulted in her transformation into the Queen of Blades. Disgusted by this, fellow rebel Jim Raynor cut ties with Mengsk and established his own group of rebels entitled Raynor's Raiders. Upon the fall of The Confederacy, Mengsk established The Terran Dominion, where he crowned himself Emperor. However, he was not much different from the people that he had sought to replace and continued to rule via manipulation and terror. Raynor's Raiders constantly have tussles on with the Dominion on many worlds in their quest to overthrow Mengsk. Soon after his establishment, the Koprulu Sector was invaded by the United Earth Directorate, which that the intention of defeating the Zerg and Protoss and reclaiming the old Terran colonies. The UED had successfully invaded Korhal and overthrew the Terran Dominion. They then captured Arcturus with the intention of executing him and his officers. However, Raynor's Raiders suddenly interfered and saved Arcturus. Though Mengsk was surprised at Raynor's actions, the rebel reassured him that he wasn't doing this for kindness, but because a mutual acquaintance of theirs (Kerrigan), needed him alive. With the help of the Protoss, the fugitives escaped. Mengsk was put into cold sleep and later awakened to speak with Kerrigan. Mengsk demanded to know why Kerrigan wanted him around. Kerrigan stated that she needed his Psi-Emitters to gather the Zerg minions to destroy the Psi Disruptor that the UED had taken control of. In return for his help, Kerrigan promised to help retake Korhal from the UED. Mengsk agreed to the deal. Raynor and Fenix were unwilling to trust Kerrigan, knowing that she will soon betray them. Mengsk agreed that she was untrustworthy but would work with her if it helped him regain Korhal. Raynor responded by angrily reminding Mengsk that he was the reason Kerrigan became the monster she was to begin with. Kerrigan followed through on her promise and helped liberate Korhal from the UED, however Kerrigan then promptly terminated the alliance and destroyed the Dominion and Protoss bases, killing General Duke and Praetor Fenix in the attack. Mengsk was outraged by Kerrigan's betrayal, but Kerrigan reminded him of his actions on Korhal. She stated she would let him live to see her rise to power and remember what he had done. Later on, Mengsk led the remainder of his Dominion fleet along with the Protoss fleet led by Artanis, and the remnants of the UED fleet led by Admiral Dugalle. Kerrigan promptly defeated all three fleets. Mengsk would later return to Korhal to rebuild the Dominion. He had a son named Valerian Mengsk, who eventually led Dominion forces along with Raynor on a full-scale assault on planet Char in order to de-infest Kerrigan. In 2505, he finally met his demise at the hands of a vengeance-thirsty Kerrigan on his home world of Korhal. Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Master of Hero Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Related to Hero Category:Totalitarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Crime Lord Category:Incriminators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Elitist Category:Genocidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Slaver Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Paranoid Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Gaolers Category:Brainwashers Category:Nemesis Category:Monarchs Category:Parents Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Propagandists Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants